Letters From Kinkow
by xXRoseintheLimelightXx
Summary: Send letters to your favorite characters from Kinkow, and watch as they respond back! Interactive Fun! Warning: May take a while for answer to arrive. Long-distance messages from Kinkow can take up to a month to arrive at your doorstep. Kinkow is not taking anymore letters due to Atog's awakening. We're currently fighting for our lives. ON PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Rules and Guidelines

**Letters From Kinkow **

**Welcome to Letters From Kinkow! **

**Have you ever wanted to send a message to say, King Brady, King Boomer, Mikayla, Lanny or even Mason? Well, here's your chance to say whatever you want to say to them, and believe it or not, they'll respond! **

**But remember there are a few rules:**

**-Please no swearing, some kids are reading your reviews right at this moment.**

**-No 'OMG1111! DIZ IS SO AWZM' in the reviews. Do you have any idea how hard it is to read those kinds of reviews?**

**-Have lots of fun! We wouldn't want anybody to get hurt in the process. Be careful not to fall into a volcano.**

**And that's it! You can send questions, comments, or even flatter (from King Boomer) the most amazing, awesomest, coolest- okay that's enough King Brady. Anyway, let's get writing!**

**xXRitLX**


	2. Mikayla's First Reply

**Letters From Kinkow **

**To: Mikayla **

**Do you like King Brady? **

**Really, we've seen you kiss him on the cheek before, and it's really sweet… **

**Give your honest opinion.**

**From,**

**Brakayla3 **

Hey Brakayla3,

Before I actually answer your questions, I need to inquire about your username. Brakayla? It's as if you put Brady's name, and mine into one word… is that something kids are doing these days, because King Brady has said that word before.

Anyway, yes of course I like King Brady! But in a friend way, not so much as the other kind of like. Yes, I've kissed him on the cheek, but why is that such a big deal? Don't friends do that to each other once in a while? Maybe someday I would be King Brady's "girlfriend", but I doubt that's not gonna happen in a long, long, long, long, long, long, time. Yes, he's charming sometimes witty, and sweet. He can sing and play the guitar pretty well, but he's pretty awkward. Plus, another reason, what about my dad? He's over-protective. I have the social life of a 6 year old thanks to him. Yes, I love my dad very much, but he's a bit overprotective.

But yes, I like King Brady, but not the way he likes me. Maybe someday though, but I strongly doubt it. But of course that's my opinion.

From,

Mikayla

P. S. Attached to the letter is a cookie, thanks for writing to Kinkow!


	3. A Letter From Lanny

**Letters From Kinkow**

**Dear Lanney,**

**I know that you really want to be king but why does this have to end in vilance. Wouldn't you feel bad that they died for you own selfish reasons. You could just talk to Brady and Boomer and tell them how you feel, they would probably understand :)**

**Love Mandy**

Dear Mandy,

Yes, I really want to be king, I was BORN to be KING. And instead those two dumbbells got the position. And what would I say to them about my feelings? 'Hey, Brady, Boomer, I really wanted to be king so I am trying to kill you so I can take the throne.'? Awkward…

Anyway, if I tell the kings that I made all those traps, and tricks, what will they do to me? Surround me with the royal guards I bet. It's a lot easier to attempt to kill them, and I can't see myself doing anything else. Can you?

Ha, yeah this is what I'm good at and this is what I'll do. What I want to do, I do. Okay? Yeah.

Still plotting the kings' death,

Lanny


	4. Brady Sends You A Letter

**Hey it's me again..**

**Hey Brady, **

**Have you ever thought of getting a non-Mikayla girlfriend? I mean it would make her SUPER JEALOUS..:)**

Hey Brakayla3,

Love your name by the way! Oh yes… yes I have tried that, but she won't show it. I mean, who can resist these bad boys? BOOM, BOOM, POW! Yeah. I have tried getting a non-Mikayla girlfriend, but it turns out that she had freaking' THREE EYES. THREE EYES.

I mean, not being racist or anything, me and Boom are pretty weird too, but three eyes? No way that's crossing the line. And plus, she's already freaking in love with me even if she won't show it. Oh look, she's rolling her eyes at me already.

FDGHJK, sorry, she slapped me in the face when I tried to kiss her. She's so cute that way.

From your most awesomest king,

King Brady

P. S. Here's a free tarantula necklace for writing to Kinkow!

P. P. S. Mikayla say's I can't give it away. Here's a cookie shaped like my face instead!

P. P. P. S. Boomer ate it.

* * *

><p><strong>A letter from xXRitLXx,<strong>

** Hello fellow readers of this interactive story thing! Sorry if our favorite characters from Kinkow don't answer all your letters because as you know Mikayla is extremely busy, Mason is out guarding, Lanny is plotting evil schemes in his lair (betcha didn't know he had one!), and King Brady and King Boomer... are being King Brady and King Boomer. **

** All the members of Kinkow are enjoying your letters. In fact they posted it on the Web! No... I do not mean the internet. Literally a web where they put sticky notes and stuff. Anyway, you may be wondering how long this letter thing will last. Well! Don't ask me because I never make a limit to any of my stories, but just in case, send all you need to send! There is no limit how many times you may send a letter as well! Thank you!**

**Your authoress,**

**xXRoseintheLimelightXx**


	5. Lanny Likes EviL Letters

**Dear Lanny,**

**Dude, you need to step it up notch. You want the throne and I want Brady, if I help you kick them off the pedestal you would let me have him right? Cause, you know. I'm Australian and I can hunt you down and feed you to the croc's. Just for S+G's. **

**But seriously. HURRY UP!**

**They're just going to get more and more popular and one day, "POOF!" no one realises you're there. Taking over would be PREETTY hard then!**

**So think about it kay?**

**Love to Brady always,**

**Hearts x**

Hello blackhearts33,

Finally, someone who understands! Yeah help me kick them off that throne (which was supposed to be MINE) and you can have Brady, and just to be nice you can have Boomer too! Heck, take Mikayla and Mason, I don't care.

And I see what you're thinking there… Yeah you're right no one will notice me anymore once those idiots become popular. Hah, yes right away! Help me, bro get the throne. I might even give you a cookie! I don't give cookies always, but when I do they're baked with evil, so if you start shrinking or growing a tail once you eat the cookie attached to the letter, sorry, that was for the kings. I'll send you a ticket to Kinkow at once!

Scheming,

Lanny

P. S. Yes there is a cookie, and it's shaped like a tarantula. Hope you aren't 'fraud of spiders!

P. P. S. Mason won't let me use one of the air balloons, so come here on one of your crocodiles. Sorry… not really.

P. P. P. S. What's S+G's?

* * *

><p><strong>Two replies in one day, hmm? Not bad for the hot air balloon mail service. Quite a lot of messages are coming in, and all the people from Kinkow are writing because it's National Kinkow Writing Festival Day (NKWFD)! Heck, Brady and Boomer are even picking up pens and trying to write! Don't mind their messy handwriting. They try their best.<strong>

** Anyway, keep writing because it's summer (here in the Philippines!) and I'll be a lot more active! Yeah!**

**xXRitLXx**


	6. King Brady Replies

**URGENT-URGENT-URGENT-URGENT-URGENT-URGENT-URGENT-URGENT-URGENT-URGENT**

**Dear Brady,**

**This will all be very shocking to you, although it is the truth. This is the information I have gathered: Very soon two moons will appear above Kinkow. You and Boomer will be visited by the ghost of the first king of Kinkow, Malakai, and find out that an evil twin will destroy the island. After you rule out every other twin on the island you two will start to turn on each other thinking (obviously neither of you are). Lanny will suggest that both of you go to the evil king's castle in the dark side to sit in the throne and find out who is evil. DON'T listen to Lanny! He is only telling you guys this so that he can be king. Since no one on Kinkow seems to have figured it out, I will tell you now. Lanny is evil and trying to kill Boomer and you so that he can be king! Remember all the times he told you to do dangerous things like: sword swallowing, scuba diving with rocks instead of air in your air tanks, flying in your rocket king cruiser which blew up, told you to be hard on the Christmas elves (who revolted because of poor treatment), remember the time you had your party on Danger Beach instead of Paradise Beach (well Lanny switched the sign around), etc. I could list off hundreds more but the point is don't listen to Lanny. If you do listen to him this time I'm pretty sure that you won't be king or living on Kinkow judging by what I have seen of the future.**

**I am really sorry for springing this on you, but it is extremely important for Kinkow and your safety. Please wright back if you want more proof or advice and to let me know you have received this letter. **

**Please be careful!**

**Love,**

**Your Personal Penguin**

Hey Personal Penguin,

Woah, woah calm down there. The only word I understood was banana, luckily I asked Boomer for help on deciphering the letter, and we understood a few parts.

We can completely trust Lanny! After all he is our cousin and all, and I don't believe that he meant to kill us all those times. I mean, really, he didn't know it would happen, he just thought it would be fun to try it out, and he chose us to be the testers! What a good guy.

Also, I don't think that the first king of the island will visit us, and me and Boomer would never turn on each other! Brothers, twins, right? No way we'd turn our backs on each other.

And anyway, how do you know these things? What have you been doing? Glaring into fortune teller orbs or are you a fortune teller? Really, I don't think it's very wise to trust a Fortune-teller Penguin, trust me. Boomer did, once, and he ended up in a mud pool hiding from something called Winky. Strange…

This is the longest letter I have ever written, and my voice is getting tired from speaking to my personal writer when I could be doing other things like sleeping. Zzzzz… Sorry I dozed off there. What was I saying? Oh well.

Oh yeah! We'll be careful just in case… Zzzz…

Snoring,

King Brady

P. S. Here's a doughnut, thanks for writing to Kinkow


	7. Brady Strikes Again

**Dear Brady **

**I really really really need help from the love doctor. (you)**

**I really like this boy but I don't know what to say to him. **

**Please help! **

**From Maisie. **

**P.S attached to this letter are some waffles. E**

**P.P.S if you could be any mythical creature what would you be and why? **

**P.P.S tell the trantula people and anyone else plotting to kill you and boomer, they will get an angry werewolf girl and a very angry vampire girl. **

**Just tell them. You could tell the whole kingdom. Just so they know. Hurt you or boomer, you'll get an angry werewolf girl and an very angry vampire girl. **

**P.P.P.S I think you and mikalya should go out **

**So anyways please help me! **

**Love, maisie.**

Maisie,

Yes I love waffles, thank you! I was about to chow down on it, but then Boomer sat on them, and I'm not sitting on anything that had Boomer's butt on it. Yeah, and I like that name: the love doctor. In fact Mikayla just showed her love to me by slapping me in the face when I tried to kiss her. It just shows how much she can't resist me.

Anyway, about your problem, I think you should start what all girls do… flirt. How do I know this? I read a girl's diary. A girl who is not Mikayla.Dang.

If you don't want to flirt, then just be yourself, say what you'd say to a friend, but make it more special, like add a gift. Perhaps this paper sent by a real king? If that person can't accept you for who you are, maybe he isn't who you should try to go out with. But if you're sure of it so much, you can send me another letter for flirting tips. I'm too lazy to write a lot in this letter.

And what's with the angry werewolf and vampire girl? I'm pretty sure I'd be scared of those… I mean, no I wouldn't, Boomer would so… don't bring them here for his sake… he he. Yeah… this letter is getting awkward, so royal letter writer, end this letter.

Oh yes, if I could be any mythical creature I would be… an elf, I think. Then, I could work with Santa! Gifts overload! Bring some to Kinkow!… the skateboard is mine.

Fantasizing… but fantasizing is tiring, so getting ready to fall into bed,

King Brady

P. S. Attached to this letter is Mason's workout video. It's sure to give you some laughs


	8. Write Mikayla, Write

**Dear mikayla **

**Hi! I think you are awesome. Your kind of girl no one would want to mess with. My friend knows shoe- jitsu (don't worry, I'll explain) **

**Shoe jitsu is basically doing ju jitsu but's with shoes. It's confusing I know I didn't get it either. **

**Me and my friend do rooster calls. How far away is kinkow?**

**Can you hear them? **

**My friend sometimes wakes me up a 2:00 in the morning doing them. The weird thing is I can only hear them when he does it. Can you hear it when we both do it? **

**I live king Brady! He is awesome and cute as well. But I have a crush on this boy in my year. So yeah **

**From Maisie. **

**P.S attached to this letter is Peter pan. It's one of my favourite films. **

**P.P.S If you could be any mythical creature what would it be and why? **

**P.P.P.S Tell Brady he is awesome and the boy I like is called Tristan. **

**By the way, my friend says hi.**

**Maisie**

Dear Maisie,

Wow, I'm getting quite a lot of letters. Sorry I don't reply right away, my kings just blew up the library, blew up the tarantula people's cave, and blew up the king cruiser, all in one day. You have no idea how long it took to clean this mess up…

Anyway, thanks! Also, shoe-jitsu sounds interesting. Send me a tutorial if you're not too busy!

I have something interesting to say, I've heard rooster calls on Kinkow though I know there aren't any roosters here (supposedly), I think it's you guys. You startled the kings quite a lot. They screamed and ran downstairs in their pajamas, which sort of made up for blowing up parts of the island.

I loved Peter Pan, I mean, really. Do you think Neverland is real? It sounds sort of like Kinkow without Kings. Maybe I'll look for it one day. Second star to the right… right?

I don't think I should tell Brady he's awesome, he's probably going to go all creepy on me again… and really, the boy you like is called Tristan? One of my best friends on this island is called Tristan! He's off on a trip now, though, so I don't think he can say hi at the moment. But I can say hi to your friend… um… hi!

Yeah, I think I better get back to helping the ki- oh goodness they blew up the kitchen! Gotta go!

From,

Mikayla

P. S. I attached a picture of Kinkow, and everyone in it, plus your letter got posted on the Web here in Kinkow. You're sort of a celebrity now… yeah.


	9. Boomer's First Letter

**Dear Boomer,**

**Did I spell your name rite? I'm sorry I can't spell. I haven't seen a pen or paper in my life. **

**We did not meen to scare you. Maisie wanted to have a competition. Ow! She just smacked me across the head. **

**What it's like being a king? **

**Oh, I'll have to cut this letter short. Tiger Lilly has been captured. Again. By captain hook. **

**See you! **

**From . **

**P.S hear is a picture from maisie and the lost boys **

**Hope you like it! Also here are some waffles. **

**Maisie made them.**

Hey P. Pan,

Yeah you spelled my name right, but don't worry, I make spelling errors all the time! In fact the only reason this letter has correct spelling and grammar, is because Mikayla is helping me write this letter. She seems to want to rather help Brady… ow! Ugh, she slapped me in the face. My goodness, it burns.

Also, no you didn't scare me. You scared Brady, he screamed and jumped off the terrace. Don't worry he's fine, but in the Kinkow hospital. Broke a few bones.

Being king? It's so cool, I mean you have your own personal letter-writer (who is absent, that is why Mikayla is here), your own personal breakfast-feeder, your own personal ninja… yes. And who's this Tiger Lily gal? Is she cute? And who's Capta- Mikayla shoved a cd case in my face. Peter Pan, hmm… I'll watch that later, man.

Loved the waffles! They tasted fine, although the Kinkowian waffles have slightly more flavor, you want some? Yeah it's in this letter.

Love the picture, looks like those lost boys look fun to hang out with. Inviting you to Kinkow, come here any time you want… but you can't unless you can fly! Hehe.

From,

Boomer

P. S. Other than the Kinkowian waffles, we're sending you Yamakoshi, Lanny's fish! Lanny is taking a vacation and I don't think he'd like this fat old fish.

P. P. S. No really… can you fly here


	10. Brady Likes Green Eggs and Ham

**Dear Brady,**

**I don't know much about you, but I do know that you're a great singer and you and your brother are really funny and close. And you also like Mikayla. **

**I just wanted to ask if you've ever read a book in your life. And if you could, please tell me the title and the author. Thanks.**

**-PieLover707 **

**PS. I attached a blueberry pie with carvings on the top that look like your face. Enjoy!**

Dear PieLover707,

Hello. Sure I've read a book, maybe two or three. Four. Actually, though it may not look like it, I've read a lot of books in my life. My favorite is Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Suess! The only book that I hate is The Great Book, by some voo doo guy in the island. I'm only reading it because Mikayla told me to, and maybe I skip some chapters. Or looking at the pictures and maybe two or three words… hey it's the longest book I've read in my life. Maybe larger than my hand, and heavier than a printer, and the font is so small I can barely hear it. I mean, who makes tiny font? It makes me so lazy.

Anyway, for the first time, Boomer let me eat something from our senders. It tastes delicious, really. Although it was really hard to eat my face, I mean I can't just eat the most awesomest king on the island's (hint: me) face, can I?

Tarantula people are entering the castle! Better go and hide.

Hiding in the closet,

King Brady

P. S. Attached to this letter is a Kinkowian pen, decorated with tarantula people, feathers, beads, and edible strawberry-flavored ink (it's red). Hope you like it, just make sure the ants don't eat the ink on your paper, especially when writing an important letter. Like to me!

* * *

><p><strong> Hello people!<strong>

** I hope you're enjoying the letters the Pair of Kings cast are sending you, cause they're enjoying the ones you're sending to them. And maybe, instead of always sending to Brady and Mikayla, try sending to the characters you are most likely not to send to: Mason (no letters yet), Lanny (getting quite bored, really), and Yamakoshi (new!).**

** Pair of Kings hasn't been showing for four nights in a row! But it's showing tonight (yay! I need a few laughs), I hope it's Season 2 Episode 24-The Evil King. [SPOILER WARNING] A lot of Brakayla in this one! [SPOILER WARNING ENDED]**

** Keep sending letters!**

** Writing the words you are reading,**

**xXRitLXx**


	11. Mikayla Is Replying

**Hi mikayla! **

**Let me explain who the lost boys are in the picture.**

**Nibs is the one on the right, tootles is next to him, curly is on the left of nibs. The twins are left of me and slightly is in the left. Maisie is the girl who is on my back giving me a noogie. (don't ask I don't know what a noogie is) **

**We'll come sometime. We'll just have hide hooks treasure. **

**Umm... Tell boomer that tiger Lilly is cute. Yeah. **

**Maisie really wants to annoy the pirates. So see you! **

**Bye!**

**From Peter pan **

**P. is a sword. **

**P.P.S are you a ninja? **

**Maisie wants to know.**

**Also, if you see a girl flying around.. That's Maisie. **

**If you see a boy with ginger hair, that's me! Tell the kings so they don't get scared! Haha. Anyways, Bye!**

Hey Peter Pan,

I'm so sorry, but what is a noogie? I know you told me not to ask, but I hate not knowing what it is. Also, you're going to be coming to Kinkow? That's great! See you sometime.

Woah, I know what swords are, but I've never had one. I've only had a machete. Swords are so light. Cool, maybe I can use it sometime, or ask dad to make swords the new machete. Hi-yaa! Whoops, I broke the lamp. Better replace that…

And what was that question? Am I a ninja? Oh, it's possible, but even if I was I couldn't tell you 'cause I would have sworn on the KNSS (Kinkowian Ninja Secret Society) never to reveal ninjas existed. But I might be.

And what do you mean, flying? As in flying, flying on an airplane or hot air balloon? Or flying as in wings or floating in mid-air? Faith, trust and pixie dust right? Maybe you can share some of that to Kinkow one day, we'd love to see our people flying. I told my kings already, they seem pretty freaked out. I hope to see you soon.

From,

Mikayla ~('o')~ (ouo)/ i_i \\(ouo)

P. S. We're running out of gifts to send, but here's a machete (try it out!) and a gift box (I don't know whats in them, either.) for you, Maisie, and all of the lost boys


	12. Brady's What'th Letter

**Hi Brady!**

**Why do you like Mikayla so much? And why won't you give up? Well, not that I want you to. And if you went to school, why can't you read? And what do you see in Mikayla except everything I've heard that you like so much in her? Please answer!**

**P.S. A box of cookies is attached at the back of this letter :).**

Hello awesomerthanyou555,

And no, nobody can be awesomer than _moi_. And wait… let me read that again… Why do I like Mikayla so much? Because she's the hottest girl on the island, that's why! Why won't I give up? Cause I know she likes me… she's just too shy to admit it!

And when did I say I couldn't read? How do you think I read all these flattering letters from all my fans?… Well okay, maybe on some letters I ask the royal reader to read it to me… but being a king isn't easy y'know!

This is my what'th letter? I expected more, I mean really. But why always about me and Mikayla? Have you bought the Brakayla t-shirt yet? It's in the royal store!

Oh and thank you thank you thank you for the cookies. Mason cut off my sugar this week because I've been getting jittery. Pfft, sugar is my past, present, and future. All my fans always attach sugar stuff in my letters! And what flavor is this? It tastes different. But good.

Whoops, I broke the Kinkowian vase in the room. I hope no one finds out… shah, royal letter writer? You saw nothing. So did you NOTawesomerthanme555!

Brady.

P. S. I don't know if you have the Brakayla shirt yet, so there's one in this letter. Don't tell Mikayla


	13. Boomer and An Announcement From Me

**Dear Boomer, **

**Hi! Maisie showed us the picture of you guys. **

**Mikalya is so pretty! I know that King Brady likes her, so don't tell him I said that. **

**Oh, you want to know if Tiger Lilly is cute. Here is a picture of her! **

**I don't know a noogie is. Do you know what a noogie is? **

**What's a wedgie? **

**Looks like Maisie had brought another boy here. His name is raymond. **

**See you! **

**From Nibs. **

**P.S here is some treasure from hook's treasure chest. **

**P.P.S Tell Mikayla that we fly just in mid air. Faith, trust and pikie dust. With out any wings. Well, tink does. She has wings. **

**BYE!**

Heya Nibs,

Picture of us? What picture of us?

Oh yeah, and hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, bad news: Brady read this letter first and now he's looking for you. Careful, he told me to tell you that bla bla Mikayla is his bla bla bla. And wow, so this is the Tiger Lily I've been hearin' about. Not bad at all.

Anyway, I don't know what a noogie is, but I know what a wedgie is. Look it up, it's a terrible thing. Terrible, in fact I've had a lot done on me. Hope you never get wedgied!

Wow, you guys got a lot of gold. Treasure. We've got a lot too, of course! D'you mind if we melt some of the gold/treasure to make some new crowns for Brady and me? I accidentally dropped our old ones in Mount Spew, and we definitely need new ones. I mean, who wants a hunk of volcano junk on your head? Oh and I want some of that 'pikie' dusk you speak of. And who's Tink?

Don't ask what I'm doing,

Boomer

P. S. Attached to this letter is a machete for all you kids. Have fun!

P. P. S. Sorry, uh, never mind. Mikayla won't let me borrow a few machete's, she says its too dangerous to give a klutz something sharp. I don't know if she was talking 'bout me or you.

P. P. P. S. Sending you a Kinkowian personalized phone instead. Though… it looks like an iPhone… I can't be sure

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers!<strong>

** Our characters from Kinkow are getting quite bored. Especially the ones you haven't written to! Yamakoshi, and Mason are at the bottom of the popularity list. Though Mason got about 2 letters, Yamakoshi got like... 0. **

** Also, can you guys believe Mitchel Musso got replaced by Adam Hicks because Disney said he wasn't a good role model (he got a DUI [Driving Under Influence of drugs or alchohol, underage]. Why, Mitchel! Why! **

** Oh yeah, Kinkowians are having a special where you can talk to 2 characters in one letter! Shall you make a letter to the famous, favorite, Brakayla (Brady and Mikayla)? Or shall you send a letter to Lanny and Yamakoshi? Yes! If you're having trouble understanding what this means, private message me. You'll get a reply as soon as possible.**

** Keep writing! Any questions? Private message me. **

** Pair of Kings is copyrighted to the respective owners. I do not own the show.**

**xXRoseintheLimelightXx**


	14. Mason Makoola's First Reply

**Dear Mason,**

**There is a time in every mans live where he has to let his daughter fend for himself, and trust me Mikayla can fend for herself. **

**You remember what it was like to be in love, why not let Mikayla feel the same way?**

**Between you and me King Brady is a fine match as he is sweet and kind and would never do anything to hurt her. **

**Attached is a bronze machete, it might come in handy when battling monsters**

**Keep the kings in line- from HashDash23**

Dear HashDash23,

Ah, this is the first letter I'm replying to. I'm going to ask the one who posts these on the web, Rose, is it? To make the title Mason Makoola's First Letter. And concerning your problem, or letter rant…

I know Mikayla can fend for herself. I mean, she's the best guard on Kinkow! Sorry Muhammad, she IS. And I don't really know how to respond to this letter. I know Brady is a good (sometimes), and reliable (oh who am I kidding.) king. And I know he'd never hurt Mikayla, but I don't know… It just seems like Mikayla isn't old enough, or is it just me being overprotective? Plus, Mikayla's said herself: Brady's not her type. So I guess I'll just be overprotective until she finds someone 'her type' and who I approve of.

Just so you know, I'm fine with King Brady, but Mikayla isn't. Oh, and thanks for the machete! The only things we have on this island are steel machete's. What would I give for one made of diamond…

Ah! Got to go, the king's have just set off in the forest looking for Tarantula People (why they would do that, I don't know!).

Thanks for writing!

Mason Makoola

P. S. Attatched on this letter are 5 secret Kinkowian delicacies. Tell me what you think 'bout them! Red box, blue box, green box, orange box, and purple box. Each have a different food in them


	15. Mikayla's Advice

**Dear Mikayla,**

**I was wondering if you could help me out a little since you're the smartest girl on the island. I really like this guy, but sadly he has a girlfriend, and we are like best friends. He tells me everything, and I also know he dosen't like her and is going to break up with her soon. It's just really hard to act 'normal' around him since I do like him and all. My other friends say he talks about me all the time, and today he left his girlfriend to come and talk to me. What do you think I should do? Please write back!**

**PS: I'm asking you because if I asked 'the love doctor' (brady) I'd probably get nonsence back (no offence I really love brady!)**

**PSS: why did you really kiss Brady? **

**PSSS: Do you think you like him?**

**Mahomie4Ever55**

Dear Mahomie4Ever55,

Oh I am not the smartest girl on the island!… Thank you anyway for asking me out of all people for help. I don't know anything great about that kind of problem though. And who told you Brady was the love doctor? The only advice he gives is 'flirt' 'flirt' and 'flirt'. Not that I asked him though. I read his reply.

Oh and I think what you should do is: just wait. I'm sure he likes you, and I'm sure that he'll make the first move. If he doesn't though, um… let me see… you can… ask him out? If you're okay doing that kind of stuff of course. Or you can ask one of your friends to tell him to meet you someplace… I'm sorry if this doesn't help. As I said before, I am not really good at this kind of things.

And who in the world told you I kissed Brady? That creep, spreading rumors… I never… okay maybe once, but that was for the good of the island. I don't… argh! This is so hard. I don't know if I like him. I asked my friend and she said I did but… no. I refuse.

In haste,

Mikayla M.

P. S. Attached to this letter is a golden machete, in case of emergencies please call Kinkow at KIN-KOW.

* * *

><p><strong>Er guys, quick question from me: Did you hear what I said 'bout double letters? Yeah. It goes like this.<strong>

** Ex. MyNameIsBob**

** Hey Lanny and Yamakoshi,**

** Blablablabla,**

**MynameisBob.**

**Just saying. Bye.**

**xXRitLXx**


	16. Brady And Mikayla Reply

**Dear Mikalya and Brady. **

**Hi! Peter says hi. My nickname is titch because I'm small. I do karate and I own a frying pan and I may hit anyone who makes fun of me. You've been warned. **

**What's it like on kinkow? **

**Have you ever done the cinnamon challenge. **

**(i'll explain) **

**This is a question from Peter. Have you done anything crazy? **

**We have.**

**I have to go. Peter has been BEGGING me to play treasure hunt. **

**Bye! **

**From Maisie and Peter **

**P.S the cinnamon challenge is when you put a teaspoon of cinnamon in your mouth and see if you can keep it in your mouth for 10 seconds. (it's not easy) **

**P.P.S Nibs told me that Peter has a crush on me. He'll probably kill Ra and Nibs now. **

**P.P.P.S We will visit in about a week. We have unfinished business with hook. (that means kicking his butt) **

**Bye!**

Hi Maisie and Peter,

Mikayla here. Brady keeps taking the pen, even though his handwriting is terrible. Kinkow? It's just like every other Polynesian island-except with magic and tarantula people, and-That's enough Mikayla!

Brady here, the cinnamon challenge sounds easy. The only problem is, someone ate all the cinnamon (Mikayla: Because of a certain king.)

And are you asking if Boomer and I have done anything crazy? Why, why would you ask that? Of course not! Ow, Mikayla stop twisting my arm. That is not a good way to confess our love-Ow! Mikayla is asking what d'you mean, and who is Hook? What a weird name. She is also wondering why you want to pester him so much. And when you come to Kinkow, can I play treasure hunt with you? Mikayla is now punching me, ah!

I'm back, Mikayla, I mean. Brady fell off the chair…Whoops. Anyway, sorry he's being so immature. I better send this letter before he wakes up. Oh great, he's waking up. Better run! Bye!

Mikayla and Brady.

P. S. Better not ask Brady to do the cinnamon challenge. We hid all the cinnamon, they were finishing the stocks too fast! Attatched to this letter is a picture of me trying to kill-um, take revenge-um, well you know what I mean on Brady. He flooded my room with kelp. How do the kings even do that?

* * *

><p><strong> So sorry for the long hiatus. Many Kinkowians couldn't write because Boomer and Brady made a 'Don't-Use-Paper Month.' To save the earth. Mikayla rewarded them with good-boy cakes. Funny, they're being more responsible lately. That's why we couldn't answer to your letters, we would've used leaves but that would mean taking them from the trees<strong>, **and Brady denies doing so.**

** Mikayla's been acting strange lately. I wonder what's wrong with her.**

**xXRoseintheLimelightXx**


	17. Lanny Lives

**Dear Lanny,**

**You are an EVIL GENIOUS! Genious, I tell you! I mean, some of your plots and schemes are just amazing! The only problem is, your victims. Boomer and Brady are probably the stupidest people on Kinkow. I mean, they're so stupid, they can't do anything! They can't even DIE! Which is why you should just find away to make them lose their memory, and send them some place like...I don't know, Europe? America? Send them back to Chicago for all we care! They'll be wandering aroung, wondering who they are, and, problem solved! As long as Mason and Mikayla don't find them and find away to get their memory back, you're king! I mean, the twin kings "mysteriously" disappeared! Someone has to take charge! **

**But still, you know when Brady and Boomer were broke, and you volunteered to be a tax collector to get the people to hate the kings? You know those two vigilantes, Sirocco and Sirocco-Taco who kept foiling your plans and humiliating you? I don't know if you've realized this yet, but, Sirocco and Sirocco-Taco were actually Brady and Boomer in disguise. They felt guilty about taxing the people so they dressed up as Sirocco and Sirocco-Taco to ease their conciences! Yeah, so Sirocco was actually King Brady, (hence the reason they were never in the same place,) and Sirocco-Taco was King Boomer. Sorry. I know you're probably outraged now, so, TOODLES!**

**Sincerely,**

**Strawberry M&M**

Dear Strawberry M&M

Thank you! Thank you so much. I thought I'd never find anyone who had the same thoughts as I do! And yes, I am a genius, am I. And actually you have some ideas that I haven't even thought of! I should make them lose their memory! Great idea.

But impossible! Sirocco was… Brady? That idiot? Seriously? Wait…I'm about to have one of my rampages in my room so… I better end this letter soon. Nice idea, gonna try it sometime.

Lanny.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another letter. <strong>

**xXRitLXx**


End file.
